


Bittersweet

by Ifrit



Series: DMC Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ifrit/pseuds/Ifrit
Summary: Kyrie loves Nico, but she has no idea how to tell Nero, who she used to date back when they'd been growing up in Fortuna.  Thankfully, Nero isn't such a stranger to Kyrie's situation.





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written in response to a prompt I got on curious cat: 
> 
> "Nero and Kyrie used to date and now they have to come out to each other. They're both super in love with their partners and want to be honest with each other as friends."
> 
> Thank you for sending this in, whoever you are! I had a shit ton of fun writing it.
> 
> (Also I did NOT mean for this to be more than 1000 words, but fuck me lol)

Kyrie fiddled with the sleeve covering her coffee cup, the liquid inside quickly cooling the longer she was made to wait while Nero responded to what seemed to be a very,  _ very  _ long text.

“Nero, this was supposed to be a coffee date to catch up-”

Nero glanced up, fingers still flying furiously across the keyboard even without him looking.  “Sorry, sorry, my girlfriend just - I hate leaving her on read, you know how it is.”

No, Kyrie didn’t - Nero was never this attentive when they’d been dating.  But that was besides the point - she’d called Nero here for an important reason.  Said reason was making her anxious enough to have regretted ordering coffee, but when in Rome…

The thing was.  Kyrie could easily have just blurted it out and been done with it, and she  _ knew _ Nero wasn’t like the bigoted idiots they would have had to deal with back in Fortuna, but coming out was… difficult.  It seemed that every time she was about to open her mouth, the words died on her tongue.

It  _ hurt,  _ because Kyrie never wanted to treat Nico like her dirty little secret -  _ especially _ not around her best friend.  

Nico was close with the both of them, right?

Nero wouldn’t care.

He shouldn’t care.

...and yet her tongue felt frozen.

When Nero was finally finished responding to that text, he set his phone face down resolutely, silently promising not to pick it up for the time being.  “Sorry about that,” Nero chuckled, taking a sip of his coffee, “she’s needy as hell. Can’t keep her hands off me, but I can’t blame her.”

Kyrie almost spit her coffee out laughing - Nero’s self-aggrandizement always felt like overcompensation, but somehow, Kyrie believed him.  Not that she’d let him off the hook without some good-natured prodding.

“If she’s so needy, why haven’t I met her yet?”  Kyrie regarded Nero from behind her coffee cup, a secret smile playing on her lips as she waited for her answer.

Interestingly, her question made him falter.  “I - ah. She’s… she’s shy, and I talk about you a lot, so - I guess she’s just a little intimidated?”  Nero bumbled over his words in an uncharacteristic way, making Kyrie raise an eyebrow in disbelief. 

“Nero…”

He sighed, palming the back of his neck while keeping his gaze low.  “I know, I know. I promise you’ll get to meet her soon, just when we’re both ready!”

Both?  “Nero, you don’t have to hide things from me.  I promise I won’t judge-”

At that moment, Nero’s phone interrupted her, going off with the strangest ringtone she’d ever heard - it certainly wasn’t Nero’s default ringtone, but rather a slow R&B song with… rather  _ suggestive _ lyrics.

Blushing furiously, Nero nearly spilled his coffee all over himself in an attempt to cut the ringtone off short.   _ “Asshole, when did you change the ringtone to - I’m talking to her right now!  She’s gonna think-” _

Suddenly, Nero glanced over at Kyrie nervously.  Kyrie was simply watching, expression probably slack-jawed from the way Nero had picked up the phone - that simply wasn’t any way to talk to a lady, and Kyrie was determined to scold Nero for it - 

Until she heard the voice over the phone.  

Deep, low baritone, familiar in it’s lilting raspiness, and  _ certainly _ not feminine, the voice made Kyrie’s hand fly to her open mouth in shock.

“Dante?!”  Kyrie yelped, eyes wide.  Nero’s eyes grew to match hers, and he hurriedly hung up, flinging his phone into a nearby bush on mindless reflex.  

“No!  That was - I, uh-”

Thinking about it later, Kyrie would have realized there was no reason for Nero to be so nervous.  He could have shrugged the ringtone off as one of Dante’s pranks, but in the heat of the moment, Kyrie understood that it would’ve been hard to think clearly.

Kyrie spent a few more seconds with her mouth wide open before slowly dissolving into hysterical laughter, throwing her head back with the ridiculousness of this all.  Suddenly, the nerves that’d been bothering her all day had disappeared.

The phone rang again from the bushes, and Nero was set to ignore it until Kyrie motioned her head towards it, clearly not about to let Nero ignore the call.

Sighing, Nero went over to get his phone, answering the call with a defeated, “Hey, babe,” and returning to the table.  He’d nervously glance over at Kyrie every so often, but she made sure to keep her expression kind and steady.

Kyrie was going to let Nero finish that call, but not without pulling her own phone out to send Nico a text.  

When Nero hung up on Dante, Kyrie was still smiling wide, tapping the side of her chin with a finger.  “You know, I’d never take Dante for the needy type.”

Nero was silent for a moment, clearing his throat before finally responding, grumbling with a slight blush dusting his cheeks.  “He’s the neediest bastard I’ve ever met.”

There was another moment of silence that washed over the two of them, Nero clearly reeling from the fact that Kyrie was taking this so well.  Kyrie, on the other hand, was completely at peace, sipping at the dregs of her coffee and reaching out a hand across the table for Nero to take.  Nero slipped his hand into hers, squeezing it tight - a reaffirmation of sorts.

“I guess growing up in Fortuna has a certain…  _ effect _ ,” Kyrie smiles, phone buzzing with Nico’s response.  She turns in her seat to face the street, where Nico is walking up to the two of them with a huge grin lighting her face.

Nero looked at Nico, then Kyrie, obviously confused out of his mind.  “Huh? What does that mean-”

He cut himself off, speechless as Nico bent down to kiss Kyrie square on the lips.  Brushing her curls back to tuck them behind an ear, she turned to face Nero and pressed her cheek right up against Kyrie’s temple. 

“It means we’re the same,” Kyrie laughed, bright and clear like wind chimes ringing in the summer sun.  “Nico and I have been dating for months.”

Nero’s eyes flitted between the two of them so quickly that Kyrie was afraid he’d make himself faint from vertigo.  “What - you and  _ Nico?!  _  Hold on, I never… Nico, what the hell?”  He sounded exasperated, but Kyrie was just glad she wasn’t alone.

“Got your panties in a twist ‘cause I stole your girl?” Nico guffawed cheekily, prompting Kyrie to playfully swat at Nico’s behind.  Nico jolted forwards exaggeratedly, laughing and pressing another kiss to Kyrie’s cheek. “Not here, babe. I don’t think Nero’s heart could take it.”

“I think I’m gonna pass out,” Nero mumbled distantly, already swiping his phone open to text Dante, presumably.

While Kyrie and Nico are in their own little world, Nico practically in Kyrie’s lap instead of the chair she’d pulled up beside her, Nero gets another call and answers it at the table.  Kyrie can make out the voice on the other end of the line, and it’s obvious Nico can too by the way she goes quiet.

_ “Want me to pick you up?  Sucks to be the third wheel, doesn’t it?” _

In the softest voice Kyrie thinks she’s ever heard Nero speak in, he responds, “Yeah.  I missed you, anyways.”

_ “Now who’s the needy one?” _  Dante chuckled.   _ “I’ll be there as soon as I can.  Order a drink for me, would you? And tell Kyrie to pull up a chair.” _

“Dante, wait-” He hung up before Nero could voice his protests.  Kyrie and Nico both grinned at Nero, Nico already dragging a chair up beside him.  “There’s always room for one more, Nero,” Kyrie giggled, patting him on the thigh.

Nero looked distraught for a moment before he let his features relax, slumping back in his chair and dragging his good hand down his face.  Kyrie could see the edges of a smile peeking out from behind his hand, but even if she couldn’t, the smile shone through his voice.

“I didn’t think he’d want to go on a double date,” he laughed to himself, clearly fond, if not a bit embarrassed.  “This was definitely the weirdest way to come out, by the way.”

It wasn’t, but Kyrie was glad for the way it had gone.  

And if Dante wanted to pretend like he could stomach the taste of coffee just so he had an excuse to sit there with his hand on Nero’s thigh?  Kyrie was glad to keep his secret.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me [Ifrit_Inferno](https://twitter.com/ifrit_inferno) Blease...
> 
> Taking more requests over there!


End file.
